


Ошибка

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Telepathy, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Причиной крушения жизни Спока становится случайное недоразумение





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** предполагается, что к началу описываемых событий отношения Спока и Ухуры закончены.
> 
>  **Ещё одно примечание:** меня вдохновляли осьминожьи рисунки **оку** , целая галерея чудесных рисунков. Если они вам тоже понравились, не пожалейте минуты, напишите об этом в комментариях - я непременно перешлю их **оку**

Спок услышал свой вдох, резкий и натужный, ощутил, как споткнулось, пытаясь ускориться, сердце. Он чувствовал, что рёбра сдавлены тысячекилограммовой плитой, но знал, что это не так. Просто восстановление закончилось, и организм не может сам выйти из целебного транса. Слишком редкий пульс, слишком низкое давление, слишком тяжело дышать. Без внешнего стимула через шесть минут плюс-минус двенадцать секунд сердце остановится.

– Доктор, – произнёс Спок ровно, сделав титаническое усилие. – Мне требуется помощь.

Он не был уверен, что будет услышан, что рядом вообще кто-то есть – сил на то, чтобы поднять веки, хватило, но зрение отказывалось фокусироваться. Слух то ли тоже отказал, то ли вокруг и правда стояла мёртвая тишина. Спок уже не помнил, слышал ли собственный голос, или тот прозвучал только у него в голове. Сознание начало меркнуть, белое марево перед глазами – раскрытыми ли? – Спок уже ничего не контролировал – сменилось тьмой. Затем щёку обжёг удар и озабоченный голос М’Бенги где-то над ухом произнёс: «Ещё?» 

Простейший катализатор сработал, кровь заструилась быстрее, и Спок смог наконец вдохнуть.

– Да, – прошептал он на выдохе и заработал вторую пощёчину.

Это помогло сердечным сокращениям найти нужный ритм. Минута, и он будет в порядке.

– Ещё? – напряжённо повторил М’Бенга.

– Нет.

Не открывая глаз, Спок слушал, как пищит, двигаясь параллельно телу, трикодер, слышал шорох одежды доктора, когда руки задевали о торс или бедро касалось бедра, слышал, как М’Бенга переступает с ноги на ногу, перемещаясь вдоль койки, слышал резкий звук открывающейся двери, торопливые шаги и встревоженный голос капитана, требующий с порога: «Как он?!»

– Удовлетворительно, – ответил за доктора Спок. – Готов приступить к обязанностям.

Доктор Маккой после подобного заявления немедленно бы взвился на дыбы, если только подобное выражение уместно по отношению к представителю его биологического вида, но М’Бенга, дежуривший сегодня, не говоря ни слова, просто последовал в соседнюю палату, чуть заметно шаркая подошвами по металлическому полу. Возможно, показания трикодера дали ему основания полагать лечение оконченным. Возможно, он кивнул напоследок капитану, но Спок не мог этого видеть. В любом случае, уход доктора можно было только приветствовать, так как у Спока не было сил на то, чтобы спорить.

Он открыл глаза и, как оказалось, вовремя, иначе внезапные объятия стали бы для него ещё большим потрясением. Капитан не просто стиснул ему плечи, он прижался колючей, невыносимо пылающей щекой к его и голосом полным нескрываемой радости дважды произнёс имя Спока. Затем, ослабив хватку, слегка отстранился и улыбнулся широко и радостно, затмив больничные лампы. Спок замер, загипнотизированный, а капитан коснулся его скулы, и Спока захлестнуло волной эмоций. Он нравился Джиму, Джим восхищался им.

– Такой красивый, – шептал капитан, проводя костяшками пальцев по горящей щеке старпома. – Такой красивый.

Спок молчал, не шевелился и, кажется, не дышал. Он смотрел в лукавые, словно струящаяся вода, глаза, чувствуя, как приливает краска к щекам, и сознавая, что от вулканской невозмутимости нет и следа, что на лице аршинными буквами выведено: я твой. И капитана это пьянило: рыбки плескались в синих его очах. Но и это наполняло сердце Спока нежностью и восторгом.

– Хочешь отдохнуть? Спок, тебе надо отдохнуть! Проводить тебя в постель?

Спок хотел ответить, что он и так лежит на кушетке, но капитан схватил его за руку и повлёк из лазарета. Чувствовать прикосновение Джима было ошеломительно прекрасно. Они шагали, летели по коридорам, и Споку было всё равно, что подумают встречные, значение имели лишь горячие пальцы на запястье и новое, незнакомое чувство. Возможно, счастье. Джим излучал радость и невероятную лёгкость, и те каким-то чудом, без малейшего участия телепатии, передавались Споку.

– Мы так себя ведём... все подумают, что мы голубые, – со смехом сказал капитан, не выпуская руки Спока. 

– Это плохо?

Джим в ответ снова рассмеялся. И вот они уже перед дверью капитанской каюты – не каюты Спока, нет – именно капитанской, и Спок разрывается между нахлынувшей робостью и дерзкой отвагой, готовностью следовать за капитаном во всём. Но Джим уже справился с кодом, дверь плавно скользнула вбок, и взору открылась аккуратно заправленная (конечно же, йоменом) кровать.

– Что думаешь, у меня получится уложить тебя... поспать? – в голосе капитана, помимо очевидного флирта, неожиданно прозвучала неуверенность, трогательная и притягательная. 

Споку захотелось заключить Джима в объятия, но он не посмел.

– Поспать? – улыбнувшись уголками губ, переспросил он, не отводя глаз от капитана, и, приняв решение, шагнул вперёд.

В следующую секунду прозвучала сирена.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Когда проблемы с могущественным, но недалёким существом из параллельной вселенной были, наконец, улажены, неполадки на судне устранены, «Энтерпрайз» легла на прежний курс, а дополнительная смена подошла к концу, Спок постучал в каюту капитана.

– Шахматы? – приветствовал радостный голос.

Спок кивнул, смутно надеясь, что за шахматами последует нечто большее. Но были сыграны три партии, чашки с напитками опустели дважды, капитан обсудил с помощником перевод лейтенанта Карпачека, а нечто большее так и не последовало. Когда задерживаться дольше стало неудобно, Спок вежливо попрощался и вышел. Джим не предпринял ничего, чтобы его остановить.

Глубоко внутри, в тёмных закоулках вулканской катры, где ещё недавно, неприлично ликуя и запихивая в тёмные углы сураковские догматы, вило гнездо новое и незнакомое на букву «с», поселилось недоумение. Спок не понимал.

Дни шли за днями, выполнялись миссии, заполнялись рапорты. Джим оставался доброжелательным и дружелюбным, но явно не собирался продолжать с той точки, на которой они некогда остановились. Спок стал выдумывать Джиму логичные оправдания. Например, будто тот и правда не имел в виду ничего такого, а действительно собирался уложить старпома в постель, дабы обеспечить ему надлежащий сон. Или же что Джим, сделав первый шаг, ждёт теперь аналогичного поступка от Спока. Почему-то второе объяснение нравилось Споку больше.

Тянуть дальше было трусливо и неразумно, кроме того, логика подсказывала, что в признании фактов, даже если факты эти касаются такого болезненного вопроса как чувства, нет ничего предосудительного. К тому же, Джим достаточно явно выразил свою заинтересованность, стало быть, шансы на успех весьма высоки. (Рассчитать, насколько точно высоки, у Спока не получалось, так как всякий раз, когда он представлял благоприятный вариант развития событий, пульс безобразно учащался, а кровь устремлялась от мозга).

И наконец он решился.

Момент показался очень подходящим – они были одни, в каюте Джима, за шахматами, и разговор принял самое неформальное направление: в ответ на замечание Спока о том, что капитан и встреченная ими не далее как вчера на Звёздной базе-11 прокурор Эрил Шоу, очевидно, были знакомы ранее, Джим, смущённо улыбнувшись, кивнул:

– Это правда. Мы с ней когда-то были любовниками. 

– А сейчас, Джим? Вы всё ещё испытываете к ней эмоциональную привязанность?

Капитан с усмешкой посмотрел на Спока:

– Ты спрашиваешь, люблю ли я её?

Глагол «люблю» звучал пугающе. Старпом бы предпочёл промолчать, но Джим, очевидно, не собирался отвечать на вопрос, не получив подтверждения, и Спок в знак согласия слегка наклонил голову.

– Нет, – легко и без малейшего смущения продолжал Джим. – Я даже не уверен, любил ли я её тогда. Может, мы просто боролись со скукой. Эрил училась в Бостоне на юридическом, а на лето возвращалась к родителям в Де-Мойн. Я мотался туда через день на мотоцикле, потому что в Риверсайде меня все знали как облупленного и не пускали ни в один бар из-за возраста, а для Де-Мойна у меня было поддельное водительское удостоверение. Ей было девятнадцать, мне семнадцать, но я врал ей, как и барменам, что мне двадцать один. Наверняка, она догадывалась. Думаю, ей нравилась роль опытной дамы. – Джим внезапно зарделся. – Прости, Спок. Я что-то разошёлся. Наверняка, тебе неприятно всё это слушать.

– Это не так, Джим, – Спок запнулся. – Я ценю, что ты делишься со мной.

Капитан улыбнулся.

– Ох, если я надумаю делиться всеми своими похождениями, мы опоздаем на утреннюю смену, – он опустил взгяд на доску и в притворном ужасе распахнул глаза. – Боже! Как я мог проморгать? Давно так позорно не проигрывал!

Капитана действительно ожидал неизбежный мат через три хода, но в шахматном проигрыше, по мнению Спока, не было ничего позорного, о чём он тут же и сообщил. 

– Ну, восприятие - очень субъективная вещь, – возразил Джим. – Например, мне ни разу не было по-настоящему стыдно, когда я вешал девушкам лапшу на уши, чтобы... ну, неважно. Но, когда влюблялся, тут же становился самым ранимым существом на планете. 

Заметив сосредоточенно-серьёзный взгляд старпома, Джим фыркнул:

– Забудь. Конечно, я преувеличиваю. Я не могу быть самым уязвимым существом на планете, даже на полностью необитаемой. ...А что ты, Спок? Я знаю про логику и сураковские законы, но, может, какой-то вулканский аналог, какой-то намёк на влюблённость, ведь и у вулканцев должны быть гормоны?

Спок моргнул. Капитан смотрел открыто и поощряюще. Сейчас или никогда.

– Я люблю вас, – признался он тихо, выделив последнее слово, и застыл, поражённый необратимостью сказанного.

Капитан молчал, и это был очень плохой признак.

– Ты же понимаешь, я люблю весь экипаж, – сказал он наконец после мучительно долгой паузы.

Старпом всё ещё ждал.

– Спок... Вы все мне дороги. Я всех своих друзей люблю, а особенно вас с Боунсом.

Спок напряжённо вслушивался, надеясь, вопреки всему, что прозвучит нечто ещё: не обрекающее, а обещающее. Но оно, конечно же, не прозвучало. Сурак вновь оказался прав: надежда доказала свою порочность, любовь – губительность. А Спок – Спок доказал свою полную несостоятельность как вулканец и как человек.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Старпом держался на шаг впереди остальных, мощный встроенный в шлем прожектор вспарывал сумерки, но не освещал ничего, кроме тёмно-зелёной колышащейся воды. Впрочем, прожекторы капитана с энсином Бейли освещали не больше. Салация вообще небогата сушей, но после недавнего мощнейшего катаклизма даже те несколько островков, что были нанесены на карты первооткрывателями, опустились ниже уровня моря. Как раз сейчас они пересекали одну из отмелей, ещё неделю назад бывшую каменистым островом. Задание, полученное из штаба, не представляло ни трудности, ни опасности. До катастрофы здесь располагалась крохотная исследовательская станция. При первых признаках бедствия дежуривший на ней учёный спешно эвакуировался, в панике позабыв забрать с собой результаты исследований. Десанту следовало спасти всё что можно, если, конечно, там ещё было что спасать. Спок ещё раз сверился с трикодером, выбирая маршрут до разрушенного здания. Вода плескалась в районе бедра, идти приходилось медленно, на каждом шагу осторожно нащупывая дно. Трикодер Спок старался держать как можно выше, оберегая прибор от брызг, по той же причине был высоко поднят фазер энсина Бейли. Утонувший остров имел вулканическое происхождение, и всё, что от вулкана осталось – выглядывающая из воды коническая вершина, куда они держали путь. На её склоне темнела наполовину затопленная металлическая постройка. Луч прожектора высветил пустые окна и разрушенную крышу, стены выглядели относительно целыми.

– Почти пришли, – обрадованно заметил капитан и, обогнав Спока, устремился к развалинам.

Целесообразнее было бы, чтобы впереди, принимая на себя максимальные риски, шёл старпом, о чём Спок тут же и сообщил. 

– Как скажешь, – проговорил Джим, пропуская его вперёд.

Слишком лёгкая победа принесла старпому что-то вроде разочарования. Он ожидал возражений, ждал, что Джим упрётся и сделает по своему. Защитить своего капитана он сумеет в любом случае. Их столкновения, одно из которых и послужило началом знакомству, из серьёзных споров давно успели превратиться в ритуал, в игру. Но, очевидно, эти времена прошли. Со дня того злосчастного признания отношения капитана и старпома не то чтобы испортились, но о случившемся не говорили, словно о болезни у постели умирающего. По-прежнему, иногда обедали вместе в общей столовой, встречались по вечерам за шахматами – но реже, и разговоры стали короче и скованнее. Старпому не в чем было винить капитана, абсолютно: тот был по-прежнему приветлив, внимателен и вежлив, но с каждым днём самооценка Спока неуклонно падала ниже и ниже. Слова капитана про самое уязвимое существо оказались, сколь ни мало в этом было логики, пророческими. Отвергнутый человеком, которого любил больше всего на свете, Спок склонялся к мысли, что отвергнут справедливо, что попросту недостоин капитана: неумел в общении, скован, зануден, скучен, неинтересен. Сперва его мозг сверлило несоответствие между нынешним поведением Джима и поступками в день, давший Споку губительную надежду. Он даже почти решился спросить, но всё-таки не решился. В конце концов, старпом отыскал ответ и на это. И если прежде ему казалось, что ниже падать некуда, новая правда углубила бездну до бесконечности. Больше не выходило прятаться за утешением, что был такой день на временной оси, когда Джим улыбался только ему. Некого и нечего было винить, кроме себя.  
Спок должен был сразу же прочитать медицинский отчёт. Неважно, что его отвлёк капитан, неважно, что миссия не повлекла ни одного серьёзного ранения – он ДОЛЖЕН был прочитать отчёт медицинской службы, как должен читать ВСЕ отчёты, поступающие на мостик. Пока Спок лежал в целебном трансе из-за полученной на Деневе травмы, «Энтерпрайз», следуя приказу командования, сделала остановку на Омикрон Гэти III, где десант стал жертвой психотропной пыльцы местных растений. Пострадавшие, согласно отчёту доктора Маккоя, в течение нескольких часов вели себя неадекватно, но для окружающих опасности не представляли. Лечение подобрать не успели, так как симптомы прошли сами, без постороннего вмешательства. Уже спустя сутки, пострадавшие не могли вспомнить ничего из того, что вытворяли под воздействием пыльцы. И последнее: капитан в тот день БЫЛ в десанте, но от посещения лазарета отказался, уверив доктора, что облако пыльцы его не задело.

Следовательно, Джим бредил, был пьян, одурманен и никогда не то что не любил, никогда не хотел Спока. Джим даже не помнил о своём кратком ухаживании, и, конечно же, позорное, нелепое признание старпома обрушилось на него, как гром среди ясного неба (Спок настолько далеко забрёл в дебри, где отсутствует всякая логика, что употребление земной идиомы во внутреннем монологе прошло незамеченным).

...На риф, к которому они неуклонно приближались, накатывали волны. По сути, они шли в полосе прибоя. Шум бьющейся воды создавал постоянный ревущий фон, но Спок различал в этом хаосе звуков, куда вносили вклад и их собственные раздвигающие воду облачённые в гидрокостюмы тела, посторонний настораживающий плеск. Остановившись, старпом внимательно огляделся, светя прожектором, но тёмная гладь океана казалась пустой и своих загадок не выдавала.

Дверной проём целиком погрузился в воду, и чтобы проникнуть внутрь, десанту пришлось воспользоваться выбитым окном. Противоположная часть здания оказалась полностью обрушенной. Именно там, судя по разорванной металлической стене, на которой по странной случайности уцелело несколько фривольных голографий, находилась жилая комната. Искорёженный пол обрывался прямиком в океан. Из имущества сохранились только погнутый стул, да висящая на проводах лампа. Спасать здесь было нечего, и Спок, не говоря ни слова, последовал дальше. Стальную дверь, ведущую в соседнее помещение, при катастрофе заклинило, поэтому старпому пришлось напрячься и вырвать её вместе с креплениями. Прежде Джим одобрительно бы присвистнул или похлопал Спока по плечу, но сейчас лишь коротко поблагодарил – очевидно, не желая неформальным поведением и дальше поощрять эмоциональные девиации старпома. 

Следующая комната практически не пострадала. Поразительно, но уцелел даже громадный аквариум, где, однако, кроме воды и плавающей зелени, ничего не было. Разрушения ограничивались выбитыми окнами и вездесущей водой на полу, в которой под светом прожекторов поблёскивали морские раковины, трепыхались полудохлые рыбёшки, плавали размокшие листы бумаги, осколки пробирок, а также ленты и веера разномастных водорослей. Вмонтированные в пол лабораторные столы стояли невредимы, демонстрируя разложенное на них: микроскопы, спектрометры, чашки Петри и – капитан издал радостный возглас –глядящий из-под вороха папок падд. Находка без каких-либо проблем включилась и содержала, как и утверждал покинувший станцию Анулам Котар, все собранные за полтора года работы данные. Возможно, подумал старпом, они помогут пролить свет на природу случившегося на Салации катаклизма. Спок бережно упаковал падд в водонепроницаемый пакет и передал энсину Бейли. Миссия была завершена, осталось только вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». Ожидая, пока капитан свяжется с кораблём, Спок не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ними наблюдают, но сколько ни вглядывался в тёмные, забитые водорослями углы, в плавающий под ногами мусор, в мрачный, тяжело дышащий за окнами океан, так и не смог заметить ничего подозрительного. Вскоре неровный невразумительный треск сменил голос Монтгомери Скотта:

– Капитан! – произнёс он взволнованно. – Не могли с вами связаться. Нас атакуют клингоны, сразу две боевые птицы!

– Чёрт! – выругался Джим. – Поднимай нас немедленно!

– ...Не получается! – прозвучало после затянувшейся паузы. – Пришлось маневрировать, мы теперь слишком далеко!

– Немедленно уводи корабль в варп! – выкрикнул Джим. – О нас не думай, спасай «Энтерпрайз»!

– Есть, с... – голос Скотта потонул в помехах, связь прервалась.

 

– Нужно как-то устраиваться на ночлег, – коротко бросил капитан, захлопнув коммуникатор. – Неизвестно, сколько мы здесь проторчим.

Судя по интонации, вопрос ночёвки интересовал капитана меньше всего.

– Наши запасы провизии и пресной воды крайне ограничены, – заметил Спок.

– Будем экономить.

Не тратя времени, Джим принялся освобождать столы – единственные не залитые водой поверхности – очевидно, собираясь использовать их как походные койки.

– Мне кажется, или начался прилив? – раздался голос энсина Бейли.

– Это не может быть прилив, так как Салация не имеет лун, но океан действительно поднимается, – подтвердил Спок. – Остров продолжает опускаться, и довольно быстро. С момента нашей высадки уровень воды вырос на двадцать два с половиной сантиметра, – он обернулся к Джиму. – Оставаться здесь небезопасно. Я бы посоветовал подняться на вершину вулкана, там вода окажется в последнюю очередь. Кроме того, судя по документации, в кратере оборудована стартовая площадка.

Во взгляде капитана сверкнула надежда:

– Если там окажется шаттл, мы сможем добраться до «Энтерпрайз».

Он кинулся к выходу.

– Джим, там не может быть шаттла, – поспешил разочаровать старпом, следуя, как и энсин Бейли, за капитаном. – К исследовательской станции был приписан только один шаттл, и Анулам Котар воспользовался им при эвакуации. Всё, на что мы можем рассчитывать – спасательная капсула Р4К, и то, если она не пострадала при катастрофе.

– Р4К? – нахмурившись, переспросил Джим, останавливаясь в проёме вырванной Споком двери. – Это же невероятное старьё, их сняли с производства столетие назад.

– Мы не сможем воспользоваться ею для возвращения на «Энтерпрайз», – продолжил Спок, – даже если капсула окажется полностью функциональна. Её резерв всегда рассчитан на одноразовый полёт до ближайшей населённой планеты, перенастройка невозможна. Кроме того, капсула рассчитана только на одного.

Капитан устало выругался.

– Хорошо, – произнёс он, мрачно глядя на тёмный незамолкающий океан. – Давайте хотя бы сходим и посмотрим на то, что есть.

 

Прежде чем окончательно покинуть дом, они снова обыскали руины, на этот раз – в попытке найти пресную воду, еду или источник энергии. Осмотр не дал ничего. Генератор, находившийся в подвале, погиб, а запасов учёный не хранил, всецело полагаясь на бесполезный без генератора репликатор, который, к тому же, вырвало из стены и унесло во время катастрофы. Больше на станции делать было абсолютно нечего.

 

Коническая верхушка вулкана поднималась из воды не более, чем на четыре метра, но взбираться по влажным, скользким от водорослей камням было непросто. Спок и энсин Бейли были уже наверху, когда капитан, оступившись, съехал по склону в воду. Он, очевидно, не пострадал, так как, бодро выругавшись, тут же поднялся на ноги и с удвоенной энергией принялся штурмовать скалу. Спок свесился с края площадки, протягивая ему руку, ладонь Джима была уже в какой-то паре сантиметров, когда резкий рывок оторвал капитана от камней. На секунду тот застыл над бьющимися об откос волнами, распятый в кольцах тугих белёсых щупалец, а через миг скрылся под водой. Спок прыгнул. Дно было слишком неглубоким и каменистым, чтобы приземление вышло удачным, но Спока волновало другое. Выхватив из кобуры фазер, он, заглушая в себе панику, обшаривал тёмную ревущую воду.

– Не стрелять! – выкрикнул он, заметив, что Бейли тоже напряжённо выцеливает. Лишено логики, но, когда речь заходила о жизни капитана, он доверял только себе.

Внезапно показалась макушка Джима. Спок выстрелил в держащий её бледный отросток, щупальце дёрнулось, но капитана не выпустило. Над водой поднялись ещё несколько щупалец и огромная уродливая голова. Старпом прицелился точно в центр, на этот раз заряда хватило. Высвободив обмякшего Джима, Спок обхватил его одной рукой и торопливо взобрался наверх. Энсин Бейли догадалась заранее достать из рюкзака комплект первой помощи, но капитан, к счастью, уже пришёл в себя.

– Ты не убил его, Спок? Не убивай его, – пробормотал он, неопределённо махая рукой, пока старпом бережно устраивал его на порядочном удалении от склона.

– Простите? – возможно, капитан бредил.

– Осьминога, – слабым голосом пояснил Джим. – Он, в общем-то, не осьминог, он шокоп, – добавил он, словно это что-то объясняло.

Впрочем, это объясняло.

– Это... существо... проникло в ваш разум? – напряжённо поинтересовался Спок. 

Джим кивнул. На секунду старпом пожалел, что фазер, по обыкновению, стоял на оглушении.

– Он не хотел ничего плохого, честно, он просто безумно одинок, – Джим попробовал приподняться на локтях и тут же, охнув, сжался в комок, вцепившись в виски.

– Голова? – сочувственно произнесла Бейли.

Джим, сжав зубы, кивнул, и та осторожно, по-ученически разрядила ему в плечо гипошприц. Капитан, зашипев, вскочил на ноги и вновь схватился за голову:

– У него внутри просто ад... Я чуть не умер, когда всё это почувствовал... После того как учёный сбежал, шокоп выбрался из аквариума, где тот его держал, добрался до воды и обнаружил, что абсолютно все его сородичи мертвы... – Джим дрожал, речь звучала быстро и возбуждённо.

– Позвольте? – проговорил Спок, осторожно приблизив к его бескровному лицу расставленные для мелдинга пальцы. – Я постараюсь убрать все последствия контакта.

Джим резко мотнул головой, слишком поспешно, словно Спок предложил ему что-то чересчур интимное, хотя, пожалуй, так оно и было.

– Спасибо, но нет. Хватит с меня телепатии на сегодня. Лучше посмотрим, что там с капсулой.

Кивнув и убедившись, что кратер свободен он чужаков и капитану ничто не угрожает, старпом направился к узкой бетонной площадке, к которой примыкал металлический ангар. Здание пострадало меньше, чем станция. Ворота были заперты, и Споку вновь пришлось применить силу. Капитан, вошедший первым, присвистнул. Спок знал, что свист этот относится не к нему, а к содержимому ангара. Похоже, что за сто восемнадцать лет существования станции всё морально устаревшее и просто отслужившее срок оборудование не выбрасывалось, а аккуратно складировалось. Вдоль стен висели громоздкие скафандры, в одном углу лежал допотопный трикодер, в другом пылились связистская консоль минимум столетней давности и разряженный дедушка современного фазера. 

Искомая Р4К стояла посреди этого импровизированного музея, дюзами опираясь на тележку автокара. Поразительно, но капсула оказалась в рабочем состоянии, и даже баки были заправлены топливом. Правда, не работал автокар, и Споку пришлось основательно попотеть, устанавливая Р4К на площадку для запуска. Разумеется, капитан и энсин Бейли тоже ему помогали, но Бейли больше тем, что сочувственно шмыгала носом, а капитан, хоть и старался изо всех сил, лучше бы не хлопотал вовсе, потому что Споку приходилось постоянно следить, как бы их с энсином не расплющило капсулой.

Наконец, последние приготовления остались позади, все системы тщательно проверены, и капсула готова к пуску.

– Прошу вас, энсин, – галантно приоткрыл люк капитан, приглашая Бейли внутрь.

Брови Спока взметнулись вверх.

– Капитан, – не принимающим возражений тоном заявил он, – эвакуироваться должны вы. Устав не предусматривает иных вариантов.

– Спок, Лаура – девушка, и этим всё сказано. Полетит она. Это не обсуждается, – отрезал Джим.

– Пол энсина Бейли нерелевантен, – не сдавался старпом, преграждая растерянной охраннице путь. – Капитан наиболее важен для корабля, следовательно, полетите вы.

Если кого доводы старпома и убедили, то только Бейли – вздохнув, она отошла от капсулы и, посмотрев на капитана, кивком указала тому на люк. Нелогично, но этот скупой жест отозвался в старпоме болью.

– Спок, – задушевно произнёс Джим, неожиданно переменив тактику. – Формально ты, конечно же, прав, но... Ответь, мы с тобою друзья?

Старпом моргнул. Джим никогда ещё с ним так не разговаривал.

– Друзья? – настойчиво переспросил капитан.

– Да, – тихо подтвердил Спок.

– Понимаешь... – Джим слегка покраснел. – Лаура... Мне очень важно, чтобы она спаслась...

Спок опять моргнул.

– Я беременна, – заполнила образовавшуюся паузу Бейли. У нас с Кирком будет ребёнок.

Снова то самое ощущение, снова Спок чувствовал, что рёбра сдавлены тысячекилограммовой плитой, и снова знал, что это не так. Просто эмоции, нерелевантные. Просто момент, когда из разума изгоняются последние иллюзии. Жаль, что нет рядом М’Бенги, чтобы дать спасительную пощёчину. Возможно, ребёнок был зачат в день, когда Джим был одурманен пыльцой. Но это уже ничего не меняет.

– Да, – механически кивнул Спок. – Конечно. В этом случае полетит энсин.

Но вместо того, чтобы отойти от люка, старпом снова протиснулся внутрь. Очевидно, устаревшая конструкция избыточна и несовершенна. Аэрорессоры давно доказали свою бесполезность, так же как не понадобится и громоздкая консоль, предназначенная для связи с центром запуска – у Спока нет источника питания для работы с консолью-двойником, а коммуникатор не способен ловить сигналы с большого расстояния. 

Джим, с лёгкостью прочтя намерения старпома, пришёл в восторг. Он живо отыскал в ангаре набор инструментов и, добровольно взяв на себя роль мальчика на побегушках, подавал Споку нужные ключи с отвёртками и оттаскивал в сторону высвобождаемый балласт. Когда Спок выбрался наружу, Джим, довольный, насколько может быть довольным капитан, чей корабль атакуют клингоны, благодарно улыбнулся:

– Спасибо, Спок, ты просто гений. Теперь, если я как следует втяну живот, мы отлично поместимся втроём.

– Это исключено. Р4К не обладает оборудованием для выработки кислорода, а имеющихся запасов, учитывая маршрут, хватит только на двоих. 

Джим пожал плечами.

– Что ж. Тогда я не лечу.

– Нет, вы капитан, и значит... – бесстрастно возразил Спок, но Джим его перебил.

– Вот именно! Я капитан, и значит, могу приказывать. Летите вы с Лаурой! И нечего на меня смотреть так, будто я стою на крыше Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг и вот-вот шагну вниз. Спок, я же знаю, как только ты доберёшься до Тритона, мне останется ждать помощи не дольше, чем несётся на четвёртом варпе корабль!

– Сэр, устав применительно к данной ситуации требует...

– Спок, требую немедленно прекратить применять устав и занять место в капсуле!

– Вода поднимается, – взволнованно заметила Бейли. – Кто бы ни полетел, лучше не тратить время на споры, чтобы успеть спасти оставшегося.

– Вы правы, – кивком поблагодарил старпом.

Кирк повернулся к энсину, тоже собираясь что-то сказать, и Спок использовал этот момент для плечевого захвата. Ни слова не говоря, погрузил Джима в капсулу, помог расположиться таращащей глаза Бейли, объяснил, где какие кнопки, и поднял на прощание та’ал.

Люк закрылся, загудели, разогреваясь, двигатели, корпус задрожал. Чтобы защититься от неизбежной ударной волны, Спок поспешил прочь. Он спустился с откоса, остановившись на гладком чёрном уступе, когда уши заложило от рёва. Р4К выстрелила в небо, темноту прорезал вертикальный огненный след, а спустя секунду всё затихло, лишь океан монотонно нагонял волны. Где-то в космосе, невидимые отсюда, летели два корабля: громадная современная «Энтерпрайз» и крохотная устаревшая капсула. Спок не мог повлиять на их судьбу, следовательно, думать о них, а, тем более, тревожиться было нелогично. Возможно, ему требовалась медитация. Возможно, Колинар. 

Пена лизала ступни, прожектор светил на тянущиеся к камням белёсые щупальца. Побеспокоенные лучом, два больших, с прямоугольными зрачками глаза часто моргали. Нелогично, но Спок видел в них отражение собственных тщательно подавляемых эмоций. Скользя у самой поверхности, шокоп неуверенно придвигался ближе, по странной, необъяснимой причине стремясь к единственному, кроме него, разумному существу на планете. 

Возможно, это не так уж необъяснимо, подумал Спок. Возможно, это обоснованная стратегия. Возможно, шокоп рассчитывает телепатическим контактом ослабить вред, который причиняет его разуму осознание катастрофы. Возможно, опыт Спока, лишившегося родного мира, будет ему полезен. Возможно, для самого Спока это шанс узнать о случившемся на Салации. Возможно, ему удастся контролировать процесс, и слияние разумов с полубезумным существом не разрушит его мозг. 

Он привычно рассчитал вероятность. Щупальца вынырнули из воды, почти касаясь края уступа, на котором стоял старпом, и тот шагнул вниз.

 

**Конец**

 

И удивительные Споки с удивительными осьминогами, от жутковатых до мимимишных:


End file.
